


Take My Mother Away

by youheldyourbreath



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, had to write about the bellarke baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youheldyourbreath/pseuds/youheldyourbreath
Summary: Madi has spent nearly all of her time with Clarke hear about the radio man. Now that he's back on earth she doesn't really like him.





	Take My Mother Away

These strangers had been back on earth for a week now and Madi was already fed up with their presence. It had just been her and Clarke for five years. Five long years of isolation and loneliness and somehow, someway they had come out the other side. The world was starting to be beautiful again and Madi wanted to explore it with her mother.

  
Clarke had told her that they would travel one day. That day always felt further and further away because she had this ritual that she had to do with a desperateness that reminded Madi of hunger in its all consuming nature. Her Clarke had to sit on the Rover with her skaikru radio and speak to a man that was almost certainly dead. Every day was the same.

  
Until the day it was all the sudden different.

  
A few weeks after a foreign ship landed in their territory, another ship that had Clarke abandoning the rover and running to the clearing touched down. The ship was white and sleek in the way that their home was inhumanly perfect. Clarke told her it was an underground lab, Madi liked to pretend it was their own bunker. Her eldest brother, Reignor, told her before Praimfaya that some warriors from their clan had been chosen to be safe in a magical bunker sent from the Gods. Clarke always liked to ruin religion with science. Their home was a “science facility” and the ship that arrived the second time was from the Ark.

  
It carried members of her clan, the people that shot down from the stars when she was seven years old. She remembered the stories and she remembered the whispered horrors around campfires at the leaders that murdered hundreds with impunity. Clarke had once been one of those leaders- their Wanheda. Now she was a terrible snorer, a relentless teacher when it came to reading and science and the most wonderful mother in the world. Madi knew the moment these members from her old clan, Skaikru, landed that Clarke would want them in her life, especially the one from the radio, the Bellamy.  
And she was right. Madi remembered clearly when the door of the ship opened.  
Clarke stood anxiously at the base of the ladder, her eyes angled up at the door like she was praying to the heavens. The airlock made a whoosh sound like Clarke warned Madi it might and it opened slowly.

  
The first person to step out of the ship was a woman in a strange, orange suit. She pulled off the mask on her head and blinked back fat tears. Madi had thought she was beautiful but there was a hardness that war had chiseled out of her features.

  
“Clarke,” the space woman had whispered.

  
“Raven,” Clarke had practically shouted and she flung herself in this woman’s arms. They screamed laughter like the whole world was to hear their reunion.

  
Another voice, the man Madi later learned was named Murphy, poked his head out of the ship and blinked rapidly, “Holy shit. She survived. It’s Clarke. Bellamy, it’s Clarke!”

  
The first time Madi laid eyes on the man from the radio he was dressed in terrible space gear but that was not what struck her. When she first heard his voice she recalled it was low and harsh and desperate. He sounded like he was waking up from some long nap in the back of the Rover, “Get out of my way, Murphy.” His large hand pawed Murphy out of the way and Bellamy clamored down the steps.

  
He ripped off his helmet and stalled when he saw Clarke. She quirked a watery smile in his direction and Madi felt her heart construct with jealously. She had been the sole source of love and attention in Clarke’s life these past five years. In a moment, that had been shattered by the mere appearance of this man. An irrational part of Madi thought that maybe, just maybe, Clarke would not want her anymore now that she had the radio man back.

  
They had stared at each other for a long moment before Bellamy launched himself at Clarke and dragged her into a hug. Madi looked away, then. The waves of emotion rolling off of the pair of them was too much. She didn’t need to watch all of that grossness.

  
But she remembered the words they exchanged in fierce whispers between each other.

  
“I thought you were dead.”

  
“I’m right here.”

  
“I left you behind. I should’ve stayed.”

  
“And died? You did what you had to do. You used your head.”

  
“I should’ve told you…”

  
“Don’t. We have so much time now, Bellamy. Don’t say it.”

  
And that was how they had been since they’d touched back down to earth. Clarke and Bellamy. Bellamy and Clarke. Sure, Clarke still tucked Madi in at night and taught her lessons and was attentive in every way that mattered. But she felt her mother’s attention being stretched between this new cast of people. It was a hard adjustment. Going from two to almost ten was not what Madi had wanted. She had grown used to just her and her mother.

  
To make matters worse they were plotting to save even more people. The people in the magical bunker her brother had told her about were apparently alive and this gang of misfits", as mister Monty liked to call them, was going to save them.

  
Of all of the skaikru people, Madi like Mister Monty the best. He was sweet and kind and his two year old son Jasper was the silliest baby she had ever met. Jasper’s mother, Harper, was nice, too, but she was strange. Madi had overheard radio Bellamy explaining that Harper and Monty had split up in space.

  
Murphy’s baby, a four year old girl named Emily, was not as sweet as Jasper. She liked to pull on Madi’s long braids and Madi hated that in a baby.

  
Madi hated all of this. Clarke had told her sweetly two nights ago that she would adjust, but she doubted she would ever like these sky people that were aiming to steal her mother from her. Especially the radio man, Bellamy.

  
She stared at him across the fire one night and he caught her eye. Madi, not one to back down from a fight, glared back. He offered her a smile she did not return.

  
Then, he did something even worse than smile, he got up and sat beside her on her favorite log. “Madi, we haven’t really gotten the chance to speak since we landed.”

  
She huffed rudely. Clarke always warned her to mind her manners but until recently the only person that minded her manners was Clarke.

  
Bellamy’s face flickered with something akin to fondness and Madi stalled. Why was he looking at her like that? She knew how it felt to be looked at like a ghost, sometimes Clarke saw dead people in Madi’s eyes. She knew when people were projecting a memory on her.

  
“You remind me of my sister,” Bellamy chuckled, “she was….is strong like you.”

  
“She’s the one under the rubble.”

  
“Hopefully not for much longer,” Bellamy countered. “I know you don’t have much reason to trust us, Madi. But we aren’t going to hurt you.”

  
“No,” she said impetuously, “Just take my mother away from me.”

  
Bellamy seemed shocked by her response. Madi checked a little victory box off in her head, she was outrageously competitive. “We,” he cleared his throats and tried again, “I could never take Clarke away from you. She’s your mother. And I would never want to take her from you. We love her, too. We have that in common.”

  
“You mean you love her,” she knew how bratty her voice sounded but she could not stop the words, she was furious.

  
Bellamy did not flinch from those words as she had expected. Instead, he smiled the kind of smile that age seemed to give grown ups. Wistful smiles. “Of course I do. I’ve spent the last six years thinking she was dead. I’m not wasting any more time lying about it.”

  
“You don’t even know her any more,” Madi weakly added.

  
“Not every new part of her, no,” Bellamy agreed, “But I still love her and I’m hoping we have the time so I can fall in love with all of her new pieces, too.”

  
Madi leaned her chin on her hand, dejected and grumbled, “You’re not as tall as I had pictured in the stories.”

  
“Hey, I’m six foot.”

  
“Not even on your tallest day,” Clarke quipped, sitting beside Bellamy.

  
Madi flushed with embarrassment. Her mind immediately raced with questions on how much Clarke had heard and, frankly, how much trouble she was going to be in for her commentary. But Clarke smiled that same wistful smile that Bellamy seemed to have and leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed the crown of her head affectionately.

  
Madi had to concede. Earth would be different with all of her mother’s loved ones down on Earth but maybe different could be good too.


End file.
